The invention concerns equipment for playing back and optionally also recording data that are read by an optical pick-up system by means of guiding a beam of light along the data-storage tracks of a rotating disk-shaped recorded medium and that are then decoded in a decoder that emits a pulse from its error output terminal for every bit error.